If It Was Me
by TheDivinaLPS
Summary: Kazune has finally begun to realize his feelings of love toward our fave little goddess. Just when he is about to tell her his long hidden feelings, a new girl pops into his life stealing his affections from Karin. What's a 14-year-old goddess girl gotta do to get her man back, when her rival is better in every way? KxK JinXOC MicchiXHimeka
1. Chapter 1

**Div: Hello~ This is my first Kamichama Karin fanfic! I don't know what possessed me to write this but I just have so many fluffy ideas for these characters, I just couldn't help it!**

**Karin&Kazune: Sure you do.**

**Kazune: Just admit it Divina. You have no life.**

**Div: I do so have a life! (Jerks..)**

**Karin: Excuse me?**

***Kazune begins to crack his knuckles ***

**Div: Nothing... Anyway, let's get on with the story before they beat me..**

* * *

Karin stood in the kitchen stirring the chicken broth. The delicious smell filled the room causing the teens outside to drool in the living room. She had been stirring that very pot of liquid for more than the time accounted for.

She was supposed to be preparing chicken soup for dinner but instead was lost in thought about a certain blonde boy outside. You might have thought she was day dreaming about him but, that is not how this story starts. In fact, Karin was cursing him.

* * *

'_That little- He's so infuriating! How can he call me incapable of cooking dinner! I can cook!'_ She thought angrily as a light smoke started to pour from the pot, _'Insensitive jerk. I'll show him with my super delicious chicken soup!'_

She finally decided to stop stirring and brought the wooden spoon to her mouth to taste her concoction. Resulting in her spitting the bitter tasting broth on the floor.

She shivered in disgust accidentally tipping the spoon and spilling the hot liquid on her hand. She screamed while knocking the pot off the stove in the process.

***Clang***

"Oops." She cringed.

Hearing the loud commotion in the kitchen Himeka and Kazune jumped from their seats and entered the room to find Karin trying to wipe the broth off the floor.

"Karin-chan! Are you alright?" Himeka asked in her usual soft voice.

Karin looked from her work and smiled at them solemnly, "I'm fine," she sweatdropped and looked back down at the mess, "but dinner isn't..."

Kazune crossed his arms over his chest in frustration, "What an idiot. I told you that you couldn't cook! You should have just let Himeka do it!"

"Why are you such a jerk?!" Karin yelled as she abruptly stood up and walked over to face him.

"At least _I_ can cook," he retorted as he got in the brunette's face.

She gasped and they both stared daggers at each other.

"Aren't girls supposed to be able to cook? Wow Karin. And you call yourself a girl."

"Why you- Chauvinist jerk!" She pounced on him and started to pull his cheeks comically. She started yelling and screaming things that aren't supposed to be mentioned in fan fictions..

Himeka watched them worriedly, "Anno.. Karin-chan, Kazune-chan-"

The two of them paused and turned towards her, "Stay out of the this Himeka/Himeka-chan!" Then resumed their argument.

Himeka backed away and dropped her head in sadness. She walked into the living room, pulling out her phone as she called the two people she thought that could help.

"Hello Micchi? Jin-kun? Can you guys come over? We have an emergency... Yes Karin-chan and Kazune-chan are fighting again.."

* * *

Inside of the kitchen Karin and Kazune were still at each other's throats. Their argument had moved on to a different topic, complying of which of them was going to let go first. Kazune glared at the girl he was dangerously close to straddling on the floor, she sent an equally intense glare at the boy above her.

"You let go!" Karin yelled, though, it was hard to since the blue eyed blonde was squishing her cheeks with his palms.

"No you!" Kazune responded. He too struggled to clearly pronounce his words since the brunette was pulling his cheeks.

Karin huffed and narrowed her eyes as he did the same. Each of them was hoping that either one would give up first because both were tired of the glaring and the pulling/squishing of cheeks. They would have done it themselves but their pride wouldn't allow them.

_'Let go already stupid Karin! I swear if this lasts another second I'm going to collapse!' _Kazune thought irritably.

Karin had similar thoughts, _'When will this jerk let go? This is seriously so annoying. He's so annoying. Just give up already! My hand is hurting urgh!'_

In an attempt to make Karin let go Kazune squished her cheeks harder, causing Karin to get more determined and pulled his cheeks more. That was not a very good idea, as she shifted her hand the burn on it stung like heck.

"Ouch!" Karin squeaked as she suddenly let go of his cheeks so that she could hold on to her hurt hand.

Kazune's look of anger faded and was replaced with deep concern for her.

"Karin did you burn yourself earlier?" He asked worried, "Let me see it."

He reached for her hand, but she pulled it away as she backed up against the legs of a chair, "No! Don't touch me- Ouch," she cringed in pain.

"See it hurts doesn't it? I just want to see it," he declared as he grabbed her hand gently.

Karin blushed at his gentle touch. His blond hair dropped over his eyes a bit, through it she could see his long dark lashes shielding his deep blue eyes as he stared down at her hand. His soft lips were pressed together lightly as he concentrated.

She was not used to being treated by him like this. Usually he would say harsh words, was passive or aggressive towards her, only often kind to Himeka. He and Karin often had daily disputes over little things. He got on her nerves so quickly and yet her heart could still race when he got close. In short, she was self-conscious around him, that was why every little thing he said impacted her strongly, but she always covered it up with her irritation.

It was a wonder when or how she developed these unexplainable feelings for him these past years. But they were there, and our little goddess did not want to admit it.

"Does it hurt when I touch it like this?" Kazune lightly poked her hand.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

Kazune gave her a sorrowful look, "Sorry for not noticing earlier."

"It's okay." Karin answered softly still blushing.

"It's not okay Karin," his voice rose, he looked into her eyes piercing them with his own.

"It's just that... I don't like seeing you hurt.." he paused and averted his eyes once again.

Karin's eyes widened, was she really hearing everything he was saying right now?

A familiar voice startled them, "Did we interrupt something?"

Micchi, Jin, and Himeka stood in the doorway. Micchi smile teasingly while Jin and Himeka wore secretly jealous expressions.

Tensing up, Kazune let go of Karin's hand, leaving her feeling a little sad.

"Do you want us to leave you two alone?" Micchi teased, "See Himeka? They're fine, I'm sure Kazune cares for Karin-chan a lot."

Kazune blushed a deep red as he stood up, "L-like I would care about a girl like _her_."

Silence filled the room as Kazune realized what he had just said. He turned to Karin who stood with her hand clenched in fists at her side shaking slightly. Tears ran down her cheeks as her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes.

"A girl like _her_? That was mean Kazune-kun.. and I thought you cared about me," she looked into his eyes with tears clouding her vision, "That was a mistake to believe that you cared, even for a second. How stupid of me."

Karin stepped towards him, and he cringed waiting for the impact of her fist on his cheek but it never came. Instead of hitting him like she usually would she just pushed past him brushing past his shoulder and ran out the door.

Kazune hadn't been joking, what he had said about her was the truth. On the outside it seemed like he would enjoy seeing her misery but in reality it pained him to know when she was sad or hurt. He hated seeing her like that especially when he was the reason for her feeling that way.

To be honest with himself, whenever they fought he felt deadly guilty every time. He always longed to go and just hug her and apologize, but he just couldn't. It wasn't his style. Sure, she bugged him with all her stupid antics and simplemindedness but he still cared.

_'I always want her to be happy,'_ is what he finds himself thinking whenever he sees her carefree smile. He secretly wished her to look at him with that same smile but he knew she would never look at him that way because he was a jerk.

He strongly disliked being called a jerk, he knew he could be at times and he frankly did not care what others thought about him. But with Karin, he just wanted to be seen as his perfect self, and he didn't know why.

* * *

**Div: How was it? Was it too much for a first chapter? I felt like it was.. **

**Karin: You put too much on the readers -_-'**

**Kazune: Yeah you can't just shove all that drama into the first chapter!**

**Div: Okay geez. Sorry anyway please review, favourite or follow! If 5 people review i'll make the next chapter! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Div: Yay. Lol I didn't get 5 reviews. Oh wells. I'm still gonna update anyway :P**

**Kazune: Wow not many people liked it.**

**Karin: Yeah Divina, it got too dramatic too fast!**

**Div: Sorry sorry! I got carried away with the drama. Don't worry though the drama will go away in this chapter. But not permanently...**

* * *

Karin rubbed furiously at her cheeks. She was in a state of hurt and betrayal. She cursed the fact that she actually believed his sugar-coated lies.

"I thought he cared.. That he even liked me, even for a moment."

More tears fell from her emerald eyes, they dripped on to her pink pillow.

**Knock Knock**

"Karin."

Jin stood outside her doorway with his fist raised to knock at the door.

Earlier when she had first run off crying, he and Kazune had gotten in a fight. Harsh words were exchanged and one thing led to another, resulting with Kazune on the floor with a bruise on his cheek.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Jin walked up to Kazune and did the thing that Karin usually did. He punched him._

_"Kazune-chan!" Himeka had screamed softly as she kneeled beside the blond idiot._

_"What was that for?!" Micchi asked him in surprise._

_"Making my goddess cry," he turned to leave but stopped and turned back, "You don't even deserve Karin. All you ever do is hurt her."_

_His words felt like poison dagger to Kazune's heart._

**-End Flashback- **

He knew his words had stung Kazune. It was pretty obvious to him, and he was sure the rest of them could see it too. Kazune liked Karin. Like seriously liked her.

He would give it away in rare but effective gestures he didn't do often. But Kazune himself, did not understand his own feelings. Which was pretty stupid according to Jin.

But Karin was a different story. She was so overly obvious with her affections towards him that it could have been seen from a hundred miles away. She would stare at the back of his head for hours in school without noticing, she'd blush openly whenever he got close, and she'd smile the brightest around him.

Though Jin didn't want to admit it to himself, those two were crazy about each other. But, maybe.. Just maybe he'd have a chance with her this time.

"Go away," Jin heard her small and frail voice say on the other side of the door.

Knowing she would be mad at him, he opened the door and peered in to see Karin laying on her bed as she held a pillow to her chest. Her tear streaked face glistened with tears, her eyes and nose were a puffy red but, Jin still thought she was perfect anyway.

* * *

Himeka pressed the bandage on to Kazune's cheek lightly.

"Is that better no Kazune-chan?" She asked him as she stood back to look at his expression:

"... Why did I say that?.." he trailed off with his hand in his hair.

He looked up and into Himeka's brown eyes, "What should I do Himeka? I made her cry again.."

Sighing inwardly Himeka pushed away her jealousy and planted an encouraging smile on her face.

"Go talk to her. I know Karin-chan would Ɩıƙɛ that very much."

Kazune gave her a soft smile, "Thanks Himeka."

With that he walked out.

As soon as he was gone Himeka slunk down to the floor against the bathroom wall as Micchi watched secretly from the opening in the doorway.

* * *

"Wanna talk?" Jin asked Karin just as Kazune approached her door.

"..."

"You could always just rant.. I can listen," he offered while thinking that he wasn't suited for this kind of thing.

Karin sat up startling Jin a bit. "I am such an idiot." She stated.

"It's not like I need him anyway," she said angrily, "Who cares if he doesn't like me?!"

She punched her pillow in frustration but, with less force than she had liked, broke down and started to sob. Seeing that it was time for the hugging part, Jin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him so that she could cry on his shoulder.

"Jin-kun... It hurts.. I can't lie to myself anymore!" Karin cried, "the truth is.."

The sound of Karin's voice softened to the point where Kazune could not hear it anymore.

Speaking the truth she sobs, "I still care.. I need him.. I want him to like me so much because," she pauses before continuing, "I love him!"

She cried even harder because she finally confessed the feelings she had been trying to suppress the past year.

"I don't know what to do Jin-kun."

Jin sighed before saying what he thought was best, "You don't have to do anything Karin. Just relax for awhile, maybe it's best if you keep your distance from him for a bit."

Kazune strained to hear the last things that were said but was unsuccessful. In the end he left and went to bed thinking of ways to make up with her.

* * *

The next morning Kazune wondered what she had said last night. It bugged him a lot. It sounded pretty important.

Now he walked through the hallway of the school when he suddenly spotted familiar pigtails a little further up the hall.

"Karin!" he yelled as he sped up his pace to catch her before the bell rang.

Karin was talking to Miyon and Himeka about the funny thing that happened to sensei in the class while she was gone to the bathroom.

Miyon giggled, "And then Sensei was-"

"Karin!"

Karin jumped and turned to see Kazune speed-walking towards her.

"Karin-chan? Why is Kuyjou-kun yelling your name?" Miyon asked confused at the situation. Clearly no one told her of the events of last night.

"I'm sorry Miyon-chan, Himeka-chan. I have to do something now bye!" Karin said really fast before running away.

"Wait Karin! Dammit. That girl.." Kazune cursed as he ran faster to catch up to her.

Karin looked back and sighed with relief when she didn't see Kazune behind her at all and decided to stop and sit at the bench.

"That was close, he almost-"

"KARIN!" Kazune had spotted her and was running full speed towards her. Her eyes widened and she took off sprinting.

"KARIN SLOW DOWN FOR A SECOND!" Kazune shouted as he chased the brunette around the school.

"NO WAY LEAVE ME ALONE JERK!" Karin screeched still running.

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" He speeded up more almost an arm's reach away from her.

"I DON'T WANNA!" Karin whined.

"WE NEED TO!" he argued as they ran around a big tree.

"NO WE DON'T!"

"YES WE DO KARIN!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I DON'T TALK TO JERKS!"

_That was it._

He grabbed her skirt, and pulled her backwards then somehow he pinned her beneath him with her arms pinned above her head.

"We have to talk Karin. I'm tired of chasing you," he said in all seriousness.

"Yeah. You should be. I'm tired of running from you," she retorted.

Before she could add something, she felt something squish her chest and her eyes widened.

"Kazune..." she growled softly.

"What?" he asked clearly unaware if where his hand was.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. NOW!" she yelled and kicked him in the gut.

"Urgh... Karin... that.. hurt.." he groaned in pain as he clutched his crotch area.

"Ughhhhh," Kazune groaned even louder as he plopped on to his side, still clutching that area.

'Maybe I kicked him a little too hard..' Karin thought regrettably as she kneeled beside him.

Karin reached out to touch his shoulder, "Kazune-kun-"

Kazune smirked and grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back, while putting an arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

"You liar! Let go of me!" Karin protested as she struggled to get out of his hold.

"I won't."

Kazune needed to make her understand. He needed her to forgive him.

"Karin I'm sorry." He hugs her and buries his face in the crook of her neck.

_Silence._

Karin had stopped struggling and instead was still in his arms. She was getting a little nervous, she could feel his heart beat against her back and his breath on her neck.

"I don't believe you." She said bluntly causing Kazune's jaw to drop.

'What is with this girl? I go through all this trouble to chase her around the whole frickin' school and she tells me she doesn't believe me?!' Kazune thought frustrated.

"What do you want me to do to show you I'm telling the truth," he exclaimed clearly exasperated, "I'll do anything you want me to! Just please don't avoid me anymore!"

'_Anything hmm?_' Karin thought excitedly. She knew what she wanted exactly..

"Go on a date with me!" Karin exclaimed.

"A d-date?!" Kazune's eyes widened as a blush covered his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Yayy lol cliffy! Not a very good one but I'm not very talented with them anyway. Please rate and review it'd be much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Div: Lol I'm writing on a plane! I feel sick-ish

Kazune: Girls are so sensitive.

Karin: Not again! Just shut up Kazune-kun! The girl is still trying her best to write this chapter for everyone

Div: I think I'm gonna puke..

Kazune: NOT ON ME!

Karin: *rolls her eyes* What a sissy

Kazune: Just get on with the chapter already.

Div: *WARNING: Kazune will be a bit perverted in this chapter.

Kazune: O.O WHAT?

* * *

"A d-date?" Kazune asked very surprised and embarrassed.

"Yeah why not? Well, it will just be like two friends hanging out," Karin explained, "That is... If you don't want to go? It's okay if you don't want to.. I can just make you my personal servant for the week."

Karin grinned playfully at the last sentence, it was meant as a threat and a bribe, in a way.

Kazune scoffed and replied, "Like I would agree to being your personal slave!"

"Yay! Then it's a date!" Karin exclaimed gleefully.

She jumped up and skipped away, 'I can't believe I got a date with Kazune-kun~ I'm so happy!'

Confused Kazune thought, 'What have I gotten myself into...?

* * *

Karin paced in her room in distress.

"What have I gotten myself into Shii-chan?!" Karin exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

Shii-chan (Nyake/Nike) sweatdropped as she sat on her bed, "A-re? Karin-chan aren't you the one that suggested the idea?"

"Yes! I did," she admitted before falling into her bed, "I don't know what I was thinking!

Her cheeks were as red as cherries, while her heart beat a million miles per second. She grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it

"I'm so nervous! I don't know what to do! Or what to say! I don't even know what to wear," she confessed, she lowers the pillow, "Help me Shii-chan! I don't know what to do!

"Alright Karin-chan! I'll help you," she sweatdropped, "Just calm down. It will be fine."

Karin starts to tear up, "What if I mess up?"Shii-chan let out a sigh, Karin was really over thinking things. It was cute in a way, but on the other hand it was a pain because of all the unnecessary things she was thinking. She really wanted things to go well, but knowing these two there would be some bumps along the way. But it would always end happily.

Shii-chan patted Karin's head soothingly, "Karin-chan. It will be fine. Everything will be fine. Don't think too much. I'm sure you it will go great! ~nya!"

"But.." Karin trailed off.

She had so many doubts and worries about today. The idea of going on a date with him seemed like a great idea at the time, but now it seemed pretty selfish. She didn't even consider his feelings about the situation and the thought of him hating the idea bothered the heck out of her distress Shii-chan gave a suggestion that would hopefully take her mind off things, "Come let's go choose something for you to wear."

Karin's eyes momentarily brightened up. The thought of dressing up lifted her spirits.

"So do you have anything in mind?" Shii-chan asked as she watched Karin rummage through her giant pink wardrobe.

"Hm.. Anno... Let me see.. Yatta! I found it!" She smiled brightly when she spotted the dress.

She carefully took out the soft fabric and brought it to her body to show Shii-chan how it looked on her.

"How's this?" She asked intently.

Shii-chan's opinion was critical at this point. She thought this dress was perfect for the event but she couldn't rely on her opinion solely."It's perfect!" Her eyes shined with approval, "Kazune will love it!"

Karin's cheeks reddened at the sound of her crush's name. The thought of him seeing her in this dress made her even more fidgety.

She really wanted him to like it. Or to like her, at least. Karin's daydreams were full of what if's. What if he liked her back? What would happen then?

Her cheeks reddened even more thinking about him liking her back made her feel like she had won a life time supply of eel bread. She was so in love and she hoped he was too.

* * *

Himeka sat on Kazune's bed in a lady-like position being careful not to show anything 'unnecessary' to the distressed blonde in front of her.

She fidgeted slightly, as Kazune started at he intensely.

"Himeka..." He left her name hanging from his lips.

*B-dmp B-dmp*

Himeka could feel her heart speeding up.

"What do guys do on date's?" Kazune asked making it come out a bit shy and naïve-like.

She heaved a silent sigh of relief and smiled at him sweetly.

"Well I know they open doors for the girl and hold out chairs for them to sit on. And they act very kind and gentlemanly," Himeka started huffed, "That won't be easy. Karin isn't that much of a girl."

A bit confused about the sudden mention of Karin left her a bit puzzled. The black-haired beauty sighed, "You should really stop bullying her Kazune-chan. You know all too well how much of a girl she really is, don't you?"

The memory of what had happened that day Karin demanded for a date replayed in his head. The image of his hand touching... So soft...

"OH GOD NO!" Kazune burst out as he fell off the bed.

"Kazune-chan!" Himeka exclaimed as she looked over the side of the bed, "Daijoubu?"

Kazune lay on the floor with a deep scarlet covering his face. He huffed, and cursed himself for thinking of the feeling of her in his hands. He felt so dirty and disgusted with himself.

"I can't believe I could be such a pervert.." he muttered out of nowhere as he ran his fingers through his blond locks.

Himeka looked at him completely confused. Kazune looked very conflicted with himself and she was reluctant to admit that she really wanted to know why he suddenly asked her about what guy do on dates.

After helping him up she decided to proceed by asking him the million dollar question.

"Kazune-chan.. Why are you asking about all of this?"

The boy looked into his cousin's big brown eyes that pleaded him for a straight answer. He didn't want to lie to her. So he decided to just leave out the part of who he was going with.

"Uhh.. I'm going on one today.." he trailed like someone had just punched her heart she said, "Oh.."

"Yeah.." Kazune responded feeling the tense and awkward atmosphere.

Kazune wondered why they were like this. They were never awkward with each other. They've been with one another for their whole lives! This situation left a big impression in his mind. What is going on with her?

Just when he thought about breaking the silence the ringing phone beat him to it

Suddenly the sound of a distant ring broke the silence.

"I better go answer that," she mumbled before getting up and walking out the door.

Kazune was left sitting in his room alone and not knowing what to do when someone decided to knock loudly on his window pane.

"Who in the heck-?" Kazune muttered as he pushed back his navy blue curtains, "Nishikori?"

"Hey Kazune-kun!" Micchi saluted and stepped into his blond friend's room.

"What are you doing here?" Kazune asked.

"I heard about your date," he grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows, "with Hanazono-san."

The sun god blushed, "How did you find out about that?!"

Micchi smiled as he walked around his friend's room, "It wasn't that hard since you announced it in the courtyard. I was there you know, I saw everything," he emphasized the last word and grinned before continuing, "I saw that moment when you were feeling her up in public."

Kazune felt his temperature rise, as well as his temper, "SHUT UP NISHIKORI! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Before Micchi could protest Kazune shoved him out of his room and slammed the door in the older teen's face.

Heaving heavily Kazune grumpily walked back to his desk when he heard a whining coming from the other side of the door.

Micchi knocked desperately on the white door, "Kazune-kun? I'm sorryyyyy. Please forgive me!"

Kazune rolled his eyes on the other side, "Liar. I'm not opening the door for annoying people."

"Hidoii! How mean Kazune-kun! That hurt you know," the red-head feigned hurt as he put a hand over his heart.

"I mean it, now go. Get out. I can easily sue you if you don't." Kazune threatened.

"Your really no fun Kazune-kun. I guess I'll just leave and take my dating advice with me," he chided before pretending to make fake footsteps.

There was a pregnant pause before Micchi heard Kazune's response.

"Wait a second Nishikori," Kazune said hesitantly. Micchi had offered him advice, dating advice. He was desperate and needed all the help he could get.

"Get in." Micchi smiled as his younger companion who ushered him in.

"I knew you would change your mind," Micchi flopped on to Kazune's chair and stretched out his fingers before putting them neatly in his lap, "Now. Whadda ya need to know?"

* * *

It was finally time for the date and Kazune had just finished stopping by at the flower shop. He arugued with himself the whole time he was walking there. He fiddled with his jean pockets thinking how unusual his behavior was during the hours before he and Karin's scheduled date.

He could barely stand the awkward silence between them at breakfast and when he had caught her in his arms before she tripped on the stairs. He couldn't get e feeling of her in his arms when he held her like that. When she did something stupid, instead of snapping at her he would just pat her head and say it was okay. He constantly caught himself looking at her bedroom door each time he passed it.

He was getting creeped out. Was he becoming a pervert?! Or was it something else entirely?

"Keep my advice in mind, is what he said," Kazune grumbled to himself as he held a bouquet of pink and white roses and groaned, "But why flowers?! They're bug magnets!"

He threw his hands in the air whilst bumping into a stranger and accidentally letting them go. He caught them in time before letting them fall to their death, "Shit. That was close," he sighed in relief.

"Oi. Kuyjou," a familiar voice snapped, Kazune glimpsed two pairs of black supras in front of his nose.

"Kuga. What are you doing here?" Kazune asked bitterly.

Jin smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I was just out for a stroll in town, why? Is that a problem for you?"

"Yeah it is," Kazune answered bluntly, "Since you decide to carelessly parade around in your dark 'badass' sunglasses without giving a care about who or what you're bumping into."

"Ohh touchy aren't we Kuyjou," he teased but his expression changed when he saw the blonde's outfit, "Why the fancy get up?"

"I'm going somewhere. It's none of your concern Kuga." Kazune answered.

"Oh with who? That chick with the quiet voice?" Jin prodded.

"She's my cousin idiot." The bushes near them shuffled, but the two boys shrugged it off.

The idol lifted his hands in defence, "Sorry man. No need to be so snappy!"

Kazune rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving the boy hanging.

Unsatisfied Jin shouted, "Fine! Be that way! Brat.." He muttered the last part under his breath.

'What unfortunate girl would be going on a date with him?' Jin thought, 'I wanna see this for myself.'

With that he got up and followed, when he suddenly felt a strong vibration in his left pocket.

He sighed, "Hello? Jin Kuga speaking."

Micchi's loud and energetic voice answered on the other line, "Kuga-san!"

Jin groaned inwardly. How did this guy get his phone number?!

"What is it Nishikori-san?" The idol asked uninterested. He had better things to do, like follow Kazune on his date with some unfortunate woman.

"You really want to know?" Micchi squealed into the phone with delight.

"Whatever, I don't really care. Just tell me already!" Jin snapped as he frantically watched Kazune's back getting further and further from him.

"Kazune-kun and Hanazono-san are going on a date! I'm so excited for them! It took her long enough, now she can finally confess to him!" The red-head practically shrieked into the speaker, nearly rendering Jin to deaf.

"Kuyjou with my goddess... ON A DATE?!"

"Yeah. That's what I just said. Isn't it just wonderful-"

Jin started speed walking to try to catch up to the little blond bastard while hanging up on Micchi in the process. 'Ha! He thinks he can just go on a friendly date with Karin after hurting her? NO WAY IN HELL! What is she thinking?!'

"Where did she say we'd meet again?" Kazune muttered to himself as Jin hid behind a bush observing him.

He continued to walk further down the street and into town square where he spotted Kazune talking to his date in front of the fountain, Jin followed him closely behind.

He watched as she hugged him with her arms around his neck. Karin wore a frilly pale yellow sundress that reached a few inches above her knees and Jin could see a dandelion shaped bag slung over her arm, small yellow wedges adorned her dainty feet.

Kazune clearly in shock at the hug, unconsciously let his hand rest on her milky cream colored skin, while his other dropped the bouquet in the fountain unknowingly.

The idol could see the curves of her legs and couldn't help but stare. 'Damn. I didn't know I could get so turned on by just seeing her legs..'

Finally she pulled away from Kazune and Jin realized that he had made a big mistake. Karin didn't wear yellow, and she didn't have auburn hair.

That beautiful girl sitting with Kazune wasn't Karin. It was someone else entirely.


End file.
